youngdraculafandomcom-20200223-history
Vladimir Dracula
Vladimir "Vlad" Dracula is the son of Count Dracula and Sally Giles, the paternal younger half-brother of Ingrid Dracula, and the maternal older half-brother of Georgina Giles. He is the Chosen One, heir to the Dracula throne, and main character from the Young Dracula series. Early Life Adam Giles was born in 1996Count Dracula met Sally Giles at Whitby Goth Festival, September 1995. to his human mother Sally Giles. She was only eighteen when Count Dracula met her at Whitby Goth Festival. The two had not known each other long when Sally became pregnant. Sally's parents persuaded her to give up the baby for adoption seeing as she was too young. The Count decided to adopt the baby under a false name without telling Sally, changing his name to Vladimir Dracula (since it was more vampiric). The Count took Vlad back to Transylvania and Vlad lived at Dracula Castle for most of his childhood. In 2006 the family were attacked by an angry peasant mob with flaming torches and pitchforks. Vlad found the only castle he could on the internet at such short notice, the new castle was in the village of Stokely in the United Kingdom. Series 1 & 2 Vlad speaks about his endeavours to be human and have peace, saying that he wants his 'normal life' to begin when the hearse enters Stokely. He makes the immediate impression that he wants to be human (saying "normal... just what I was thinking") and demonstrates that he is accustomed his family when his father, sister and Renfield start arguing and he just rolls his eyes. In the first series, Vlad meets a 'breather', or human, called Robin Branaugh, who sneaks into his room, scaring both of them. They become friends almost right away as Vlad saves Robin from his father and Robin, in turn, discovers the Dracula family are vampires. Later, Vlad manipulates his father into sending him to school and starts working on his dream to lead a normal life. He encounters a series of problems throughout his first year in Stokely, from getting excluded, to learning to hypnotise, coming close to becoming a vampire, passing his blood test, running into a zombie and having to prevent his father biting people on many occasions. That last bit is what puts the Branaughs in terrible danger in the final episode of the first series. In series 2, Vlad's friend Chloe Branaugh, Robin's sister, decides to end their friendship (not willing to risk her life any more). Vlad makes it clear that not only does he want to be human, but that if he can't be he will "find a way for vampires and breathers to get along"; this he remains fiercely stubborn about. In "The Yanks Are Coming" Vlad's uncle and two cousins arrive. His uncle introduces him to the idea of being blood free. This series Vlad also learns more about the transformation from seeing his cousin, Boris, and his sister, Ingrid, change into fully fledged vampires. Vlad seems to grow more powerful in during the course of the series and becomes less afraid of his powers. He tries to hypnotise people and attempts to throw fireballs. The most important thing Vlad learns is that he is the prophesised "Chosen One", something that was revealed to him in the vampire dreamworld. He denies this fact continuously until the final episode of the series, when his family are at risk of being killed. The ghost of the Grand High Vampire tells him that: "You will know you are the Chosen One, when you sacrifice the life you love, for the family you love." Vlad, seeing no way out, mindwipes the slayers, the Branaughs and Renfield. He proves he is the Chosen One by wearing the crown of power and not turning to dust. Series 3 Four years have passed since Vlad accepted his destiny and put on the Crown of Power. He and his father fled Stokely to escape Ingrid's reign of terror and bought a school (Garside Grange Independent Day School) to live in. As the future Grand High Vampire, his fellow undead expect him to step up and lead them toward a better future. Vlad, son of Count Dracula, accepts his vampire powers for their usefulness, (fast speed, lighting candles, etc.) but would rather not be a fully-fledged, bloodthirsty, mayhem causing, breather hating evil kind of vampire. He just wants to be "normal". Unfortunately for him, he is the "Chosen One" and if he doesn't want his family and others to get hurt, he has to learn how to open the Praedictum Impaver and lead the vampire race into the future. In series 3 his personality seem to have changed. He has become more assertive and now has no problem standing up to his father, however, Alexandra (Alex) McCauley states that Vlad is passive (at least during his school hours). Vlad is being tutored (after a long string of possible tutors) by the guardian of the Praedictum Impaver, Bertrand de Fortunessa. By the end of the series he has honed most of his powers. when Vlad was younger he never wanted to be a vampire, he even said that being a vampire really sucks. He just wanted to have a normal life and be a normal boy for once but his father never accepted that chance for Vlad to have any of that stuff. Before, when he was just a boy Vlad did not have any powers at all because he was not a fully fanged vampire yet. This would remain until he reached the age of 16 years. When Vlad grew up he had to accept his full vampire powers as well as his vampiric nature and move on in life. He hasn't, however, quite accepted that he is a proper vampire yet. Vlad still misses the good times when he was just a child, the life he had in Stokely and his two best friends, Robin and Chloe. For now Vlad is seemingly content being a vampire, he is blood free and a fully-fledged vampire with all the perks that come with that. Now four years older, he remains the same for the most part, he is shown to have a shorter temper, but still care deeply for his family. When he rescues his sister from the slayers he meets Erin Noble. Now accepted as the Chosen One, Vlad starts going through tutoring from Bertrand du Fortunessa but feels the pressure much more clearly now that he is black-mailed into attempting to open the Praedictum Impaver. His way of escaping it all is through Erin, who he slowly begins to fall in love with after realising his attraction to her. Eventually the Praedictum Impaver and Vlad's destiny forces Vlad to merge with all his 1000 evil reflections, making him evil and turns him away from his morals for a short amount of time until he leaves, afraid of hurting his loved ones. One week later he returns, having accepted who he is now and claiming that he no longer wants peace, when in fact he does. He learns that Erin is in actually a slayer and exiles her, but his feelings for her remain. Erin warns Vlad of an impending slayer attack organised by the no longer mind wiped Van Helsings, and Vlad reluctantly go with his father to see if there's any truth to her statement. When Vlad learns she was telling the truth he once again allows himself to get into a relationship with her, despite them being mortal enemies. At the end of the series Vlad, through manipulation and deceptiveness, manages to get everyone to work together against the vampire Sethius, who was trapped in the Praedictum Impaver and released when Vlad tried to obtain its power thus taking one step closer to peace not only between vampires and breathers but within his own family as well. Series 4 In series 4 Vlad enforces a peace treaty and comes into contact with Malik and his band of feral vampires. Vlad tries to keep order but is struggling. Jonno is on his side along with Erin and Bertrand. He has now a established a relationship with Erin and a friendship with Jonno, but he does not trust Bertrand. Things are complicated when his father agrees to an arranged marriage between Vlad and Ramanga's daughter Adze. Vlad remains with Erin despite nearly being forced to marry Adze. Ryan, Erin's brother, gets murdered and Vlad orders Bertrand to investigate. After failing to marry Vlad, Adze attacks Erin and almost causes her death. With Erin on the brink of death Vlad does the only thing possible to keep her with him, he bites her and turns her into a vampire. Prior to this she had told asked him to let her die, and as a result she develops a deep hatred towards him. Vlad starts questioning himself and does what he vowed to never do: he drinks human blood. After biting Erin, Vlad begins to slip towards his evil nature. He is rejected by his father for still refusing to drink blood (despite his cravings). Malik reveals himself as the son of Count Dracula and Vlad enters into a fight with him in the hope he can win Erin back. His temper goes out of control and he uses his powers on Bertrand, 'zoning' him. He becomes paranoid, obsessed with trying to get his girlfriend back, and ends up making many grave mistakes such as mind wiping the slayers and killing Bertrand. Later Vlad realizes the error of his ways after seeing how out of control vampires are without the slayers. He reverses the mind wipe, but guilty feelings from murdering Bertrand still remain. Determined to get back at Malik, Vlad learns of Malik and Elizabetta's plot to kill the Dracula family, but ends up being disinherited by his father for reversing the mind wipe. Later, his father is poisoned and Vlad himself is almost killed by both Erin and Elizabetta. He is saved by Ingrid, who puts her life on line fighting Elizabetta. Together Vlad and Ingrid manage to defeat Elizabetta and exile Malik and Erin. Vlad himself almost dies after sucking all the poison out of his father, but manages to survive (presumably by expelling the poison from his system). At the end of the series he shows that he maintains his belief that breathers and vampires should live in peace, despite the unstable relationship between the slayers and the vampires. Series 5 At the beginning of Series 5 Vlad arrives back at Garside, wearing medieval villager clothes after his voyages around the world. Soon after his arrival Vlad becomes ill. The illness is believed by the Count to be an incurable vampire disease which he caught on his travels. The Count orders Renfield to not do any testing but Renfield does not listen and in Vlad's DNA sample he finds breather genes. He confronts the Count and we find out that Vlad is actually half breather and that the disease is a common cold. The only issue is that because of his vampire side Vlad has been unable to build immunity to fight such diseases and so this 'common cold' could be fatal. In "Who's the Daddy", Vlad's cold seems completely unstoppable. The Count goes as far as threatening Renfield, who manages to come up with a cure that rebalances Vlad's human and vampire sides. Vlad, however learns of his ailment and becomes suspicious that his father has been hiding something. After ending up in the sunlight and miraculously surviving - likely due to his human side - he demands answers from his father. This in turn leads to him learning he half human and half vampire. At first Vlad is deceived into thinking his mother Magda had an affair with a breather, thus bringing him into the world. After some thought Vlad realises that Magda would never do such a thing, but the Count would and attacks his father in an attempt to get answers. Renfield informs Vlad that the Count is his biological father, and thus Vlad stops attacking his father. The Count then admits to having met his mother at a Goth festival in Whitby. Later he tells Vlad her name, Sally Giles, and that she was only eighteen when they met. He also makes it clear that he loved her, and Magda had left by this point so he hadn't cheated on Her. In "Flesh and Blood", Vlad decides to take advantage of Ingrid's absence and bring his mother round. He uses telepathic abilities along with the photo of his mother the Count gave him to find out she was a sculptor. He then used Ingrid's new technology to track his mother down and invite her round without telling her who he was. As he went he told his father what he had done, who was outraged because he didn't want to see Sally nor himself hurt. The Count at this point informed Vlad that Sally and himself had only been together a weekend, he also seemed to still be attracted to Sally when she arrived. Vlad himself seemed shocked when he met his real mother, likely due in part to the fact he is not used to a loving mother. He then met his younger half sister Georgina or "George". Vlad immediately bonds with the two and spots he and George have matching moles. Later Vlad finds a sketch of a child, who George confirms is her older brother "Adam". Sally tells him how she got pregnant with Adam at a Goth weekend in Whitby, thus confirming her as his mother and that Vlad was in fact Adam. His mother also told him how when he was eighteen she was going to track him down. Vlad seeming slightly worried as he did not want them to find out he was half vampire, decided they should leave in the morning. Ingrid then showed up having being mistreated by the Vampire High Council, Vlad even more panicked rushed to get his family out and did so just in time. Unfortunately, Sally left her bag behind and Ingrid caught her. In act of desperation to save his mother he attacked his sister using his powers and fangs proving he was in fact a vampire. At the same time the Count showed up to try and separate the two. Vlad confirmed he was his father by saying "Get off me Dad!", Sally immediately recognized the Count and realized what Vlad had said, and asked the question "Are you my son?". "Once Bitten, Twice Shy" carries straight where episode 3 left off. Sally locked herself in a cupboard, Vlad manages to convince her to come out and tells her the truth, that he is her son. Having decided not to tell George they are vampires. Vlad manages to talk to Sally privately, learns how desperate she was to get him back and they have a reunion hug after Vlad informs her that he doesn't bite people. Vlad then convinces his family to act normal for Sally and George but is afraid that Ingrid may turn them in to the High Council. Vlad nevertheless gets little opportunity to get to know his family, and only briefly gets to support his sister, telling his mother George would be safe in the Courtyard as it was still daylight. When George learns the truth Sally and George are desperate to get away, but Vlad convinces them to stay a little longer. George later informs Ingrid that telling the High Council about Vlad being half-human mean that she would be banished, and convinces her mother to let them stay for Vlad's sake. In "Warning Shadows", a boy named Asan and Malik arrive. Vlad, Ingrid and the Count threaten Malik but he says he and Erin took refugee in Paris, but were attacked by Ramanga's Shadow Warriors, Asan saving Malik, but Erin dying. The Shadow Warriors were outcast years ago by the Vampire High Council, but Ramanga revived them with voodoo magic. Three Warriors invade the castle, but with their weakness and fear to light, they are all defeated. In "The Enemy Within", a message comes, talking about Ramanga's death. The family are celebrating their victory when a vampire bat invades. There is a chase made to defeat it. However, Asan talks to him, revealing the bat as his older brother (Shango), and the two of them as sons of Ramanga. In "Nemesis Rising", Vlad's friend Talitha Roquelaire whom he went travelling with shows up and finds out he is half human, Elizabetta is calling Malik from the blood mirror however he couldn't get through the first time. Later on Malik and Ingrid want to get the crystal (of which Elizabetta is inside) so they have security if the VHC find out Vlad is half human. To get it out the lake they take Asan and George 'fishing' who later tell Vlad, Sally and Talitha what had happened. Vlad was supposed to be leaving with Sally and George but because he cant trust Ingrid and Malik he stays, telling Sally and George to leave because it would be too dangerous. "Open House" starts with the Count telling everyone he wants to sell Garside to breathers. The humans are shown around and towards the end we find out two of them are vampire bounty hunters. One goes after Vlad and Talitha and the other goes after the Count and Renfield with the Humans. The count gets forced into a room which is then locked and polluted with garlic gas whilst Vlad and Talitha are trapped in a UV and were going to get dusted. Luckily because Vlad is half breather he grabbed the bounty hunter and pulled him into the UV light. The other bounty hunter comes which meant Asan could free the count. Unfortunately both bounty hunters get away and one gets dusted by Shango because he hired them. In "The Bodyguard" the Count has decided to sell to Vampires with a 'specialist', Shango, although the Count himself doesn't know this. On the other hand Vlad gets a bodyguard who wont leave until the bounty hunters are found so Vlad and Talitha decide to find them. They do find one finding out the other was dusted and they hand her into the VHC. Vlad decides to see her one last time and she gets smuggled out however when they get back to Garside she tries to dust Vlad and Talitha. This is when we find out the Talitha is Vlad's actual bodyguard. In "The Darkest Hour - Part 1" and "The Darkest Hour - Part 2" Vlad is captured by the Vampire High Council (along with his father and sister). Vlad discovers that he has a choice to become human by stepping out into the sunlight. Angry at his father for not informing him, Vlad tells him that he would gladly step into the light and go and live with Sally and George. When it comes to it, however, Vlad is unable to step into the sunlight. It's implied that this is because he is in love with Talitha, though it may also be because of the Blood Seed. Vlad then gains his full vampire powers and becomes the Chosen One. Personality *Series 1: Vlad was very meek and never spoke out for himself, being scared of his father although sometimes he did disagree with his dad. He also believes in peace between the humans and the vampires. *Series 2: Vlad seems more mature and brave. He is open to new ideas - particularly when it comes to becoming/staying human or being blood-free - and shows the teenage tendency to be more outspoken and is not afraid to stick up for himself against his father but often regrets it as his dad takes on drastic methods when he does. He will also do pretty much anything to get what he wants shown in "Dad's Back" when he was willing to do whatever Renfield Senior told him even if it was evil in order for him to become a mortal but doesn't succeed. He also develops powers earlier than most vampires his age show in "Baby Dracula" when he shot a fireball and set fire to Zoltan's tail and in "Sweet Sixteen" when he told of Ingrid's evil reflection in a deep voice. *Series 3: Vlad's personality has changed a lot and is a leader type with aggressive tempers. However, he has finally accepted that he is a vampire and is determined to make his role as the chosen one work. He is always caring about his family and does anything in his power to help when they're in trouble. He's more aggressive but since 'The Return' he has become a leader alongside having punishments if you don't follow his rules. This is shown when he threatens Bertrand du Fortunesa for trying to kill Ingrid to frame the Van Helsings. He is also super protective over the people he cares for. *Series 4: Vlad is the same as he was in series 3 but much more determined. After Erin dumped him, he becomes much more ruthless and aggressive as shown when he electrocuted several of the SCRAPs that tried to bite a breather, ashing them; moreover he even ashed a girl that put her hand up when he asked "who wants to bite a breather". He takes more risks although was very reluctant to bite a human as shown when he bit Erin when she was dying. Vlad has become much more ruthless, explaining there's "no more Mr Nice Guy" indicating he's turned a little evil as well but after he saves his father, he reverts back to his old ways and becomes good again. *Series 5: Vlad seems to have grown into his powers more and has become more responsible, also he has become a vegetarian. He is pretty much the same as he was in series 4 but with a slightly worse temper, shown when Ingrid and the Count got him to stay via the council, and also throughout "Who's the Daddy" as he discovers he isn't who he always thought. Later in the series Vlad becomes more mild-mannered and vulnerable. This might be attributed to his mother's presence or the fact that his vampire powers are shutting down. Appearance *Series 1: Vlad is a very cute 12 year old boy with black hair in a helmet style and blue eyes. He doesn't dress in vampiric clothes as he prefers to look normal and dresses in casual, light coloured clothes instead. *Series 2: Vlad has become very attractive. His hair is slightly lighter but is still the same style. He looks a lot older and his voice has deepened slightly. He still usually dresses in casual clothes and only wears his cape if he really has to. *Series 3: Vlad's appearance has changed a lot as he's now a lot older. He has turned into a very handsome and attractive vampire and his hair has changed from the helmet hair style, to a crop and it's a lot darker. It grows throughout the series. *Series 4: Vlad cut his hair so it's slightly shorter although he looks pretty much the same as he did in series 3. *Series 5: Vlad looks quite simple and scruffy when he arrived, his hair has been styled up he also wears medieval villager clothes after his voyages around the world. He also has a red symbolic tattoo on his neck, which disappears mysteriously after the second episode. After "Who's the Daddy" Vlad neatens himself, and takes on a more vampiric look, however he does not wear leather, possibly due to becoming a vegetarian. Family Tree Vlad's family tree Relationships :See Vladimir Dracula/Relationships Powers As The Chosen One, Vlad is extremely powerful most of his powers learnt from Bertrand: *'Super Strength:' For a moment when training with Bertrand du Fortunessa, Vlad delivered a powerful punch which knocked Bertrand back and produced a mighty shockwave. He was also able to use his strength to stop Sethius from hurting his dad. *'Super Speed:' Vlad can move around short and long distances rapidly making him look like a blur. *'Super Sense:' This power is briefly shown when in "The Return", he could sense that Jonathan Van Helsing was in the room behind him. It is also shown in "Sweet Sixteen" when he can sense the presence of Ingrid's bad reflection in the room. *'Super Smell:' In "Hit Chicks" Vlad could smell that there was blood in Erin's bag. *'Super Hearing:' In "Fangs For The Memories" Vlad could hear Erin crying in her room from outside. In "Blood Loyalties" Vlad could hear Erin talking to him when she was outside and he was in his room. In "Flesh and Blood" Vlad consistently demonstrates this ability, as the Count who is watching whispers a running commentary as Vlad talks to his breather family, but still hears his father as well. *'Visions:' Vlad can see visions of people he cares about when they're in trouble. In "Hide and Seek" he could see Ingrid and in "All For One" he could see Erin. He later saw Miss McCauley when she was in danger and could see that Erin was on her way to stake his dad. In "Flesh and Blood", Vlad shows he can control these visions as he manages to get a vision of his mother. *'Hypnotism:' Vlad has the ability to hypnotise people and make them do what he wants with a flick of his fingers. In "Home Education" he hypnotised Count Dracula and in "The Enemy Within" Vlad hypnotised Renfield. Later on in series 3 Vlad used his hypnosis to override the Count's power over year 9 (the Count was using them to teach chess to Wolfie) and take them out of his trance. *'Telepathy:' Vlad can send messages and images in his mind to other vampires. It was seen in "Faustian Slip" that he can also block telepathic messages. In "Flesh and Blood" Vlad uses telepathy along with a photo to get a vision of his mother. *'Telekinesis:' He can move objects and people without touching them, such as in 'Bad Vlad' when he blew Ingrid out of the school with just his breath. Also in "Blood Thief" Vlad opened a door that was locked just by looking at it. He also opened a door without doing anything in "Fight or Flight". *'Flight:' Vlad can fly in human form and as a bat. This is shown throughout series 3 and 4. *'Shapeshifting:' Vlad has changed into both a bat and a wolf (although the latter was in a dream). Plus in "Hide and Seek" he made his head large to scare the slayers. *'Fire Creation:' This is shown to be a common vampire power mostly used by the Count and sometimes Vlad to light candles. *'Fireballs:' First seen in "Baby Dracula" where he sets fire to Zoltan's tail (this is very rare for a vampire of his age). Later in "Blood Loyalties" he also used fireballs to attack the slayer super-weapon and to compete with Sethius in All For One. In "The Darkest Hour - Part 2" he uses his new and improved powers to make Asan's brothers fireball more powerful and bigger and throw it back at him! *'Intangibility:' In "Bloodbound" Vlad ran through a gate. Also in "Bootiful Breathers" he runs though his bedroom door, and into a ventilation shaft. In series 3, he seems to show this ability when he disappears through a wall in "Blood Thief". * Electricity Generation: In "All For One" Vlad shot electricity onto the wall to compete with Sethius. He later used this in series 4 to kill several vampires. He uses it in the final episode to try and destroy the Blood Seed. *'Shockwave Generation:' Vlad can emit shockwaves that can knock people and vampires back. In "The Good, the Bad and the Undead" he used it to break up the vampire and slayer fight. *'Zoning:' The ability to turn someone into a crystallised form, this power has not been shown by anyone other than vlad, it was a lost power that no one had be able to do in over 500 years until Vlad who "pick it up so fast it was live a birth right". In series 4, he gets annoyed and zones Bertrand. He also uses it to get rid of Elizabeta and trapped her in the blood mirror. *'Mind Reading:' Erin can read Vlad's mind because she is his first bite, she later loses this ability. Vlad could also read Erin's mind for the same reason, however whether breaking the binding stopped him from reading Erin's mind is uncertain. *'Projection:' Vlad can project people's future on surfaces. However, he may just have told Erin it was her future to scare her. *'Body control:' In the "The Enemy Within" it was shown that Vlad could control the movements of Bertrand and force him to kneel down. In "Who's the Daddy" he forces his father on the ground after he finds out he is half-breather. *'Technology disablement:' In "The Enemy Within", before he controlled Bertrand's movement, he disabled the UV cage holding him - which was initially disabling a piece of technology. *'Mindwiping:' In "The Chosen One" Vlad erased the minds of the slayers and humans after he put on the Crown of Power and was levitated in the mid air. In "Kiss of Death" Vlad says: "I wish you would let me reverse the mind-wipe on Miss McCauley" and in the final episode of series 5 he says to Sally "but if I wipe your memories". Trivia *Vlad's transformation was never shown. *''Vladimir Dominus Imperator Electus'' is not a name but a title. It means 'Vladimir Lord Emperor Elect' in Latin. See Also *''Vladimir Dracula/Powers'' References Tumblr lv2rx79UGX1r5sru3o1 500.png Choice Vlad.png Vlad Powers.png Young Vlad.png Old Vlad.png Fangs for the Memories.jpg Carpathian Feast.jpg Vlad finds Sally.jpg Murderer in the Midst.jpg Kiss of Death.jpg Bootiful Breathers.jpg 4x9.jpg Vlad power.jpg Dracula and Vlad 2.jpg Tumblr lu3o5iM5sj1qh115lo1 500.jpg Hypno Vlad.jpg Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Male Characters Category:Draculas Category:Male Vampires Category:Giles Family Category:Main Characters